With Your Touch
by lil-angel-chik
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at hogwarts and is the new head girl. She has very much changed now that someone has caught her eye. Rated R for later chapts.
1. Chapter 1

With your Touch  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the glorious writer J.K. Rowling, and if I did, you will all be brought into my sick-minded world. Hehe! LOL!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The long last days of summer slipped away into the growing darkness, If it weren't for the stars and the glowing of the pale moon, Hermione Granger would be cast into blackness.  
  
Hermione, was a lovely girl at the age of 17. Her body was perfectly tanned her curves full and smooth. She had long slender strong legs, and delicate long but sturdy arms. Her breasts were round and full, they gave her voluptuous body class. She kept her stubborn chin and large cinnamon eyes, which fit her perfectly shaped face. Her pink glossy, smooth lips opened up to a perfect set of pearly white teeth. Her brown hair lost its bushiness, and fell into smooth delicate curls that fell past her shoulders to the lower area of her back. All together she was lovely, which was an understatement, for she was not just lovely but hot, and what every guy dreamed of sleeping with.  
  
Even though how perfect she was, she changed. She wasn't that sweet and innocent girl back in her first year at Hogwarts. Now in her 7th year there, she had grown a certain disregard for the rules. Albus Dumbledore the current Headmaster of Hogwarts had sent an owl earlier, explaining her new position. She was no longer a prefect but now the new and improved Head Girl.  
  
She couldn't contain her glee, as she read and re-read her letter over and over again. That was what she was doing right now, this very moment, sitting on a rock in the backyard of her house, reading her letter. Not even the cool and crisp breeze tore her eyes away. Then she heard it, her large eyes scanned the bush which was moving. That's right moving, even though the wind had stopped.  
  
"Hello" she called, walking towards the bush with her wand outstretched. She was of "age" now and magic was aloud outside of school.  
  
The bush, suddenly stopped, and a racoon scurried away from it, as if her angelic voice scared it away. Before the racoon crawled under her fence, it gave her a cold glare and she saw its eyes. Before she could believe what she was seeing it crawled under and away. Had she just imagined that its eyes were red? Yah that's it she just imagined it.  
  
She shook her head and went back and gathered her letter, she was going to bed before she imagined something else. Once in her house she relaxed a little, tomorrow she'd be getting up early and catching the train to her beloved school. She looked around and decided her parents were in bed and travelled up the stairs to her well-awaited room and bed.  
  
Her room was of course a muggle style. With an oak wood flooring, her once peach walls were now covered in posters of her favourite muggle and wizard bands, and of her friends. Her furniture was luxurious and sleek. She had a large four post canopy bed, with a red down quilt. Gold pillows covered it with style. An oak dresser with four drawers. A large desk stood on the opposite side of her room with parchment and a quill scattered over it. Beside the desk was a large bookcase, with all of her books that she had read over and over again. There were two other doors in her room, one that had lead to her own bathroom. Which was elegant with marble flooring and a large jet tub. The other door lead into a closet full of all of her things from past years, old photo albums fill some of the boxes which neatly filled the space, others of clothes (which were way to small), and small toys she had when she was a baby. Even though it was muggle-like, it was built by magic. Hermione jumped at the thought of using magic to change her small room. Now that she did, she was way happier.  
  
Hermione walked to her bed and found her pj's lying on her it. She changed into a pair of boxers and a tight white t-shirt and crawled under her covers. She looked around her room and smiled. She was happy with how it looked. Before she fell asleep and dreamed of many things, she watched how the moon's glow crept through her bedroom window, she was at last at piece and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

With your Touch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the glorious writer J.K. Rowling, and if I did, you will all be brought into my sick-minded world. Hehe! LOL!

Author's Note: Ahh yah sorry the other chapter was short. This is my very first fan fic so yah I have no idea what I'm doing but R and R! Thanks Katie! I am also sorry if Hermione is OOC. 

Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at hogwarts and is the new head girl. She has very much changed now that someone has caught her eye. Rated R for later chapts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That peace lasted only but an hour, for her dream changed drastically visited by the only Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

_He was with her. She felt his breath against her neck and his body against hers. He pulled on her hair, made her groan, made her scream. They were in that bed, completely black marble, black silk sheets and black satin bed curtains. Her skin was pale against it. Her hair silky brown. When he dug his teeth into her flesh, the blood that leaked from her veins was fire. It lit the bed ablaze as they made violent, black love. And yet it was love, as she climbed a top him and ripped the bed hangings and wrapped herself in the satin and fire. As he slapped her and she clawed his back and chest. It hurt so good. It felt like hours, but they finished quickly and he gave her a gown of ice, crawling with flame. He led her from pure black places into cities and set her free. People marveled at her beauty. Muggles. Purebloods. _

With that she awoke. Sweat drenched her body, she felt out of breath as if she had been running up stairs. She looked down at her body, her clothes were still intact and she felt no pain. She came to the conclusion it was just a dream, a very hot and evil dream that she very much enjoyed. 

She rested her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes thinking, savoring the moment, the dream. 

"Beep, beep, beep" rang her alarm clock.

Her eyes flashed open, and she stared at the clock. It's red luminous numbers read 7:00. She groaned and got out of bed. She treaded the path to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Boy, I'm hot" She said silently to herself, smiling.

She striped off her clothing, the chilled air in her room made her skin threaten Goosebumps. Once naked and cold, Hermione turn the shower taps on and stepped into the warm shower awaiting her. She gasped as the water snaked down her body. She closed her eyes, remembering the dream. Her hands absent-mindedly fondled her breasts. Even though it was wrong, the whole thing with being evil, and being with Voldemort, where others feared him. She fell in love with him, his roughness, but the love in his fiery eyes, she longed for his cold touch, even if it was in her dreams.

She turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel in her hair and one around her body. She walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She sensed it, something or someone had been watching her and still was. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she shivered. She walked to the window of her room the sun's rays shining through. Her eyes scanned the outside, then she saw it, the tiniest movement and whatever it was, was gone.

Her eyes lingered even though it had gone.

"Mione, your breakfast is getting cold, can you please hurry up?" her mother's calm and collect voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to her room.

She jumped, for her mother frightened her.

"Coming mother" she replied, rolling her eyes.

She held the towel to her body, feeling a little self-conscience as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She slipped on a black bra, which fitted perfectly making her breasts look bigger, and a black thong. Next came a pair of tight faded blue hip hugger jeans, and a black fleece sweater. She admired her appearance in the mirror, before taking out the towel in her hair. She muttered a few spells and her make up was done. Then it came to hair. She didn't miss the bushiness of it. Her hair laid flat down her back with smooth curls. She looked one last time in the mirror before leaving her room and heading downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, and her breakfast was awaiting her. Her father sat across from her mother reading the muggle newspaper and absent-mindedly eating his toast. Her mother smiled at her as she sat down and ate her breakfast. 

"Good morning, sweetie" her mother said.

"Oh, morning mom, dad"

Her dad looked up from his paper and his eyes looked her up and down, he got very warm in his pants. Her mother noticed the expression on her husband's face and cleared her throat. He looked to her and nodded and read his newspaper, one and awhile glancing at his daughter. Hermione took notice of her dad starring at her and smiled at him.

When she finished breakfast, she cleaned her dishes and walked back to her room, getting everything ready for her departure at Kings Cross. She couldn't wait to be riding the train to Hogwarts, sitting with her friends, eating sweets and laughing about old times. She was going to her second home and her life was perfect…or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

With your Touch  
  
Disclaimer: *cough I don't own them cough* I wish I did though!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this, I sorta had a writer's block. I hope you guys like my story, if you don't tell me why? I will fix it. Read and Review please! I'm new at this so go easy, but you don't have to. If you have any ideas do tell! On with the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was already packed, and only had to wait till it was time to leave; she pasted her time in her room thinking of her the dream she just had, longing to have it again. Just the thought of it, made her wet with pleasure. She sighed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Lucius, you know the plan now. I would like her to me as soon as you can get her. Preferably untouched, but if you must, you have my permission." Sounded the cold voice of Voldemort, miles away.  
  
"Yes master, thank you master." Lucius bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and turning away from him to apperate, to the Malfoy Manor, he gave one of his legendary smirks.  
  
With the usual pop noise he was gone, Voldemort was left alone, in the silence to think of his Hermione.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione gathered her stuff; finally it was time to go. Her parents drove her to King's cross, she got a trolley and made her way to the barrier.  
  
Before crossing through she looked to her parents and hugged them good-bye. Then with another wave she went through. This was to be her last year, her last time boarding the Hogwarts express. She sighed deeply smelling the sweet air. Summer Holidays were over at last, it was now time to study, study, and study since N.E.W.T.S were only 7 months away.  
  
She boarded the train and found an empty compartment. She sat down and looked out the window, wondering where Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasly's were. Knowing them, they were probably late. She laid her head back against her seat and drifted in to a light sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Voldemort smiled. This was another chance to send her a dream, of them making black love, he longed for her, her pale skin, her soft gentle touch, her intelligence, her love. In time he would have her. Closing his eyes he thought of what he wanted to do to her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
~ She was in his bed, naked, she shivered. Lying on top of her his lips just barely touching hers. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth. He lifted himself up, his hard cock penetrating her. She gasped, arching her back so he could go in deeper. He closed his mouth on hers, his tongue licking her lips waiting for entrance. She opened them, her tongue waiting to duel. He thrusted harder and faster into her, she moved her hips in rhythm with him, her moans being stifled by his mouth. She was close to reaching her climax, so was he, faster and faster he went, finally both of them reached mind blowing orgasms, his seed spilling inside of her, mixing with her own. ~  
  
Hermione awoke it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She closed her eyes, to remember the dream, his taste in her mouth, she found it hard to believe it was just a dream when it felt so real, she could still feel his presence. He was so gentle. She longed for him, even more now.  
  
The train slowly travelled along the countryside, drawing closer to Hogwarts and her final year. She was wondering what would in store for her this year. 


	4. Chapter 4

With Your touch  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it so far, please read and review!!!  
  
On to the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione took out her robes and started to undress, forgetting to lock her compartment door. She was already had her shirt of and was slipping her jeans off. When the compartment door suddenly opened.  
  
"Well, haven't we grown up?" Came the drawled sneer of Draco Malfoy. His cold blue eyes lingered over her body before looking into her cinnamon eyes. He licked his lips and smiled.  
  
"Shut up ferret" Hermione said coldly, covering herself with her robes.  
  
"Make me," he moved closer to her, till she was backed up into a corner. He raised his hand and brushed her cheek, with his finger. He crushed his lips to hers and forced his tongue in her mouth his hand cupping one of her breasts. She whimpered, and tried to push him away.  
  
"Malfoy, stop it." She said trying to push him away harder.  
  
"Guess what, mudblood?" He pointed to the head boy badge on his uniform, and smirked.  
  
"Great, just great." She pushed him again, and caught him by surprise, he stumbled and fell backwards. Hermione clasped the robe to her body, and pulled out her wand. "Get out of her you filthy, cockroach." She pointed her wand at him. He got up and smirked at her, and left. She locked the door behind him and sat down. Her hands were shaking with fury. How was she going to deal with him this year when there going to we living in the same room? The Head boy and girl had their own common room and dormitories, to sleep and stay in.  
  
She quickly got dressed and put her badge on the front of her robes. Remembering what he did to her, she shivered.  
  
"Its Malfoy, remember, I can't like him, not right now, what to do?" She said out loud to herself, even though he was being a prick she liked it. Sighing again she took out a book and read the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The sky was dark when they reached Hogsmeade train station. Hermione stepped off the train and looked around at all the students getting off the train. She quickly glanced around for Harry and Ron, spotting them by Hagrid she ran over to them with excitement.  
  
"Harry, Ron, there you guys are" She grabbed them in a big bear hug.  
  
"Allo, 'ermione" Hargid said beaming down at her.  
  
Harry laughed and hugged her back, and Ron looked shocked in how well she looked.  
  
"Hey mione, had a good summer?" Harry said as they started to walk to the carriages.  
  
"Of course, it was wonderful Harry, I went to Greece with my parents and learned a lot about the History of the Greeks. It helped with my History of Magic essay for Professor Binns, I think it's a bit to long now." She continued to ramble on about her essay and everything.  
  
"That's great Mione" Harry said beaming.  
  
"Oh and I'm the new Head girl!" She said pointing to her badge.  
  
"Congratulations! Who's the Head Boy?" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Um, its Malfoy" she said shaking her head.  
  
"What! I'll kill him, if he lays one hand on you, I will kill him." Ron said putting his arm around her protectively. Hermione laughed and she got in the carriage followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
The carriage started to move and they were on their way to their beloved school. 


	5. Chapter 5

With your touch  
  
A/N: Please keep reading and Reviewing!!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sighed, as the castle came into view. She gazed out the window of the carriage, ignoring the conversation Harry and Ron were having about Quidditch.  
  
The carriage finally reached the front doors and the students filed out of the carriages and made their ways inside the entrance hall and from there to the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the gryffindors sat down at the Gryffindor table, the other house followed to their own tables. Hermione gazed up at the teacher's table, seeing only three chairs not filled, one of course was Hagrid, the other was McGonagall and the last one must be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Just then the great hall doors opened, and in entered the First years, Minerva leading them to the sorting hat in front of the Teacher's table.  
  
They lined up in front of the hat and waited silently.  
  
"You may just think I'm a hat, But I'm as smart as a cat, Come up here, and try me on, Do not fear, I'm never wrong, You might be a Gryffindor, The brave out of the four, Or a cunning Slytherin, Purist of the four, You might be a Hufflepuff, Loving of the four, Or last but not least, Intelligent Ravenclaw, Smartest of the four. You may be in a different house from your friends, But stronger we are united, weaker we get when divided. Times may be touch, but do not give up, Hogwarts will still stand in the end, with its many Friends."  
  
The room broke out in applause, when the hat finished its song. McGonagall started calling out names and they were sorted, the last name on her list was Walsh, Erika, who was sorted into Slytherin. When the cheering died down, Albus Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts, I have 2 words to say to you all, Tuck In!" At that he sat down and the tables became filled with food.  
  
Hermione and her friends filled their plates with food, and began to eat, enjoying themselves immensely, talking about summer and what classes they were taking.  
  
After the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent.  
  
"Now that you have been feed and are content, I have some news to deliver. We now have a new Head boy and girl and I would ask them to stand up when named. Our head girl is Hermione Granger, and our head boy is Draco Malfoy." Cheers erupted loudly from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Hermione and Draco stood up and then sat down again and Dumbledore continued. "We have a new teacher joining the staff, unfortunately he could not make it tonight and will be introduced tomorrow morning at breakfast. As just a reminder, the dark forest is forbidden to any students and so is the hogsmeade village to under third years. That is all, have a good night and I will see you all tomorrow morning."  
  
The great hall slowly became empty as the students made their ways to their common rooms. Hermione walked to the picture of the fat lady, Harry and Ron right behind her. She walked up to the picture and said out loudly.  
  
"Slytherin sucks." Harry and Ron both cheered when they heard the password and patted Hermione on the back. Harry and Ron bid Hermione good night and walked into the Common room.  
  
Hermione turned away from the portrait and walked down to the fifth floor, to the portrait of a lion and a snake battling.  
  
"Slytherin Power" She said the password and scowled, of course Draco picked the password.  
  
She walked into her and Draco's common room, and was amazed, the room was made of both the house colors. She looked around at the furniture, the gigantic fireplace, she didn't know how long she stood there, until she felt someone come up behind her, they put their arms around her waste. She turned her head to look up at the cold blue eyes she learned to hate, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy" She said removing his hands from her waste.  
  
"Not so fast, granger." He said catching hold of her again.  
  
"What no mudblood?" She said scowling up at him.  
  
He didn't say anything but pulled her close, placing his lips on hers with gentle passion. Hermione was surprised and opened her mouth, he used this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth to explore and taste her. She couldn't stop her self, so she kissed him back letting her tongue meet his. His hand slid down her back and grabbed her arse, pulling her close, she moaned into his mouth and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and started to kiss her more, with more passion. Then he stopped, pulled away and smirked at her shocked expression.  
  
"Night mudblood" He smirked at her again and walked towards his dormitory closing the door behind him.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy," She was fuming, turning around she walked into her own dormitory and shut the door and locking it. She slipped into her pyjamas and got under her covers, she was mad at Malfoy, but pushed the thought away, she was ready for another dream from Voldemort. At that thought she smiled and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry that the chapters are so short, I'll try to write longer ones. Read and Review Please! 


	6. Chapter 6

With your Touch  
  
**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been really busy. It won't happen again I Promise!!  
**Now on to the much awaited chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Hermione sat up in bed. A little disappointed that Voldemort had not come to her in her dream. In fact she couldn't even remember her dream at all.  
  
Pushing those thoughts away, she looked around her new bedroom, since she didn't really get a good chance to look at it last night, because she was mad at Malfoy. The room was decorated in red and gold, representing Gryffindor. There was a small fireplace, with some squishy armchairs. A large oak desk, and chair, several bookcases, and a door that lead to a very elegant bathroom, with a jet tub / shower.  
  
Hermione got out of bed, and walked into her bathroom, the marble flooring was cold on her warm feet, and sent shivers up and down her spine. She slipped off her pjs, and turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The water snaked down her body, fully waking her up. She quickly washed her hair, and stepped out, and wrapped a fluffy red towel around her body. Walking back into her room, she noticed something was different. Then she saw it; someone had brought her the daily prophet and left it on her desk, opened to an article. Making sure her towel was secure; she walked over to the desk and pick up the magical newspaper.  
  
Around 8:00 last night, a muggle family was murdered. When the Minister of Magic, and a highly trained team of Aurors reached the house, located in old muggle London, it was in ruins. The dark mark was fading slightly overhead. There were two muggles in the house at the time, a Mrs. Patricia Granger, and her husband Edward Granger. They were both killed, their bodies were well hidden in the ruins. These are the parents, of the young witch Hermione Granger, who is currently attending Hogwarts for her 7th year. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has stuck again.  
  
Hermione's hands trembled so much that the paper fell from her hands. She didn't bother to pick it up, her eyes filled with tears, and she collapsed on to the floor, the room went black, and she knew no more.  
  
When she came to, she was lying down in the Hospital wing, Harry and Ron, where sitting beside her silently talking about what had happened. Harry looked down at her, and noticed that she had opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione? Stupid question, don't answer that of course your not alright." Harry took her hand in his and gently rubbed it in a soothing way.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said puzzled.  
  
"You fainted, in your room. Ron and I found you, and brought you here. I'm sorry about your parents Hermione." Harry said quietly.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks; she bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry out loud in front of her friends.  
  
"Dumbledore's excused you from classes this morning." Ron said wiping her tears from her face.  
  
"No, I won't miss classes, it will be better anyway. I have to keep myself busy." She said slowly getting out of bed. "Have I missed breakfast?" She asked holding herself steady.  
  
"Yeah, but we brought you some toast." Harry said handing her 2 slices of toast wrapped in a napkin.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do classes today?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll be fine." Hermione said grabbing her clothes. "Can you leave while I get changed?"  
  
The boys left the Hospital wing, and waited outside the doors for her. Hermione put on her uniform and robes, and pinned her Head Girl badge to her robe. She dried her wet hair with her wand; it fell down her back in neat curls. She did a quick make up spell, and grabbed her book bag, and left the wing.  
  
"Here's your timetable." Said Ron, as he passed it to her.  
  
Hermione quickly scanned it, Double Defense against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Lunch, and Double Potions. She sighed.  
  
"Who's the new teacher for Defense?" Hermione asked suddenly, remembering they got a new teacher.  
  
Both Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Well who is it?" Hermione said stamping her foot in impatience.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy" Said Harry quickly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She said in disbelief.  
  
"Were not." Ron defended.  
  
"We better go before were late, I don't want to know what Malfoy will do to us if were late." Harry sighed, shaking his head.  
  
They made their way down the hall and up the stairs to the 4th floor, and they just reached the classroom before the bell rang. Taking the three seats in back, they took out everything they needed for the class.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood at the front of the room. His long white-blonde hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. He wore black pants, a black shirt, and his robes were left opened. His cane lay across the desk, one hand gently touching it. His blue eyes scanned the room as the late stragglers hurried in, and took their seats. He looked to the back of the room, and noticed the 'golden trio' talking quietly. Hermione eyes were a little blotchy from the crying she had done earlier. He smirked, knowing he was the one that made her cry. Well not the only one, Voldemort planned the attack, he just carried it out. Hermione looked up, and scowled at him. This changed everything for her. Instead of mourning the death of her parents, she planned revenge, instead of wallowing in self-pity, she planned strategies. Voldemort made her feel special, then took the one thing away from her, that she loved most. Her family. She loved and hated him. He won't get her, won't toy with her emotions or lie to her anymore. To her it was Voldemort who?  
  
"Settle down.....children." Came his drawled voice, bringing Hermione from her thoughts. She looked up, to find his piercing blues eyes staring intently at her. She glared back, holding her ground.  
  
"I have arranged seating plan, for all of you. Granger, Potter, Draco, Longbottom, up front. Granger Please move your self far away from Longbottom as you can, you won't be helping him this year at all. Draco, please sit with Granger, since you are Head boy and girl. As For everyone else, assemble your selves in a boy-girl pattern."  
  
The Class reassembled into their proper seating arrangements. Hermione found herself, sitting with Draco right by Lucius' desk. Harry caught her eyes, and gave her a reassuring look. Hermione smiled at him, and mouthed the words 'I'll be okay'.  
  
"Missing your boyfriend, mudblood?" Draco whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she could feel is hot breath on her neck. "Leave me alone, ferret." She said sternly, and moved her chair slightly away from him.  
  
"This will be your seating arrangement for now on. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for some assignments, so get used to working with him....or her." Lucius drawled voice spoke slowly, deliberately, pouring over every word. Hermione thought to herself, this is going to be a long year.  
  
"Today's lesson, will be on the Vampire. Can some please tell me what a Vampire is?" He said looking around.  
  
Hermione of course, put her hand up right away. He smirked at her, and continued to look around the room. "Pansy?"  
  
"A vampire is a creature of night, who walks in an eternal search for fresh blood. They never age, and they don't fear death, since they are already dead." She looked very smug.  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin." He smirked at the Gryffindors. "Now who can tell me one of the most famous Vampire's known today? Crabbe?"  
  
"Count Dracula." Came the grunt from Crabbe.  
  
"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin."  
  
"Prof. Malfoy, sir, that's wrong. Dracula is not real. He's from a novel written by Bram Stoker. The closes thing to Dracula, was Vlad Tepes, he was notoriously bloody and was the violent ruler of Walachia. Which is part of present day Romania. In the 15th century he was known for impaling his enemies through the heart with wooden stakes, as well as bathing in the blood of the slain after particularly grueling battles. He became known as Vlad Dracula after which the novel was written about afterwards." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Miss Granger when I ask for your stupid opinion, I'll ask for it. 50 points from Gryffindor, for contradicting the teacher and speaking out of term."  
  
"But..." She started to say. "Miss Granger, Detention. Now everyone please turn to chapter 1 in your books and read up on Vampires. I would like a 2- page essay on What Vampires are, and how do you kill them? Do next class. You are dismissed. Miss Granger stay after class, so we can arrange a time for your detention." Lucius turned his back to her, and walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Will wait for you 'Mione." Harry said as he walked past her. She gulped and walked up to Lucius' desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Weasley, go to your next class, I can't stand to see you in my sight right now." They left.  
  
His eyes turned to look up into her Cinnamon ones. "Your detention will be at 7:00 tonight, meet me in the entrance hall, at exactly that time. No excuses, if your late, you will have a weeks worth of detentions. Now get out of my sight Mudblood." He cursed at her. Hermione had never run that fast in her life. The anger in his voice and eyes, she was actually scared to be near him. Once out of his classroom, she relaxed a little, and made her way to her arithmancy class. 


	7. Chapter 7

With Your Touch

A/N: Sorry for the long updates, I haven't really been in the mood to write. I love all my reviewers; you inspire me to write...so keep reviewing Pweeeze!

Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, for Hermione Granger. Nothing was like it seemed anymore. With her parents gone, things just seemed to get worse, on top of things she managed to get a detention with Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape the potions master. The day could only get worse.

Hermione sat in the darkest corner of the library hoping for solitude. She just wanted to be alone, to think. What was going to happen to her now? Who was she going to live with? What did Voldemort want with her? Why was Draco acting so differently?

"Hey Granger, you like it in the dark?" Draco raised an eyebrow, and gave her a cocky seductive smile.

Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and shivered. 'Speak of the devil' she thought to herself.

"Leave me alone, ferret. I don't need this." She sighed helplessly.

He walked closer to her, she smelled of strawberries and kiwi. She backed away, not wanting to be near him.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping his answer wasn't what she thought.

Draco said nothing, just moved closer to her. She backed up more until she found herself against the wall. Finding the courage she brought her eyes up to look in to his. His eyes were dark blue, full of lust and desire. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed a curly strand of hair out of her eyes, she gasped at his touch, it was so gentle so different from what she thought it would be.

"Get away from her, Malfoy." Came Harry's voice from behind Draco. He took out his wand and pointed it at his back. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled he removed his hand and turned to face Harry. He gave his usual smirk, and walked off.

"Mione, you okay? Did he touch you in someway?" Harry walked towards his best friend.

"I'm fine, really Harry, and no, ferret was just trying to bug me. Lucky for me, you came." She hugged him. "Let's go for dinner." Harry nodded and they went to the Great Hall, to eat before Hermione's detention.

Time seemed to speed up, as Hermione's detention grew closer. Time. Hermione wished she could turn back time and re-live the summer, before all this happened. At least her parents would have been alive then.

Hermione dreaded this detention more then anything though. Being with Lucius Malfoy, for as long as he wants, doing whatever he wants. She shivered. Finally the clock read 6:50. Hermione wearing a pair of comfortable tight blue jeans and a black sweater made her way out of her common room, and towards the entrance hall. Checking her watch again, she swore, how could 7 minutes go by, in like one minute. She raced her way down the steps of the marble staircase. Lucius Malfoy was no where in sight. Good. She sighed happily and slowed her pace. Making it to the Entrance Hall exactly on time.

"Nice of you to be on time Miss Granger." Came the drawled voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione jumped, where had that come from? She turned around, and there he was. All dressed in black from head to toe. How did he get so close to her without her knowing? She gulped and placed a fake smile on her face.

"I'm always punctual sir." She said, her voice wobbling a bit. Had he been following her?

"It comes to my attention, that you have also received a detention, from Professor Snape, is that true?" He asked, lifting his cane from the ground.

Hermione bowed her head. "Yes sir, its true." Stupid Snape she thought.

"Professor Snape has suggested we combine are detentions. So will you please follow me to the dungeons Miss Granger." He said simply, and walked towards a door that led to the Dungeons.

Hermione gulped. Lucius smirked, knowning that she was scared to be in his presence. She reluctantly followed him. Hermione shivered, she wished she brought her cloak with her. The dungeons seemed more cold and dark at night. As they drew nearer to the Snape's office, Hermione could here voices inside. She looked up to Lucius, who seemed to not have noticed them. Lucius reached the office door, and knocked three times.

"Enter." Came Snape's cold voice.

Hermione hated his voice; it sent shivers down her spine. Lucius walked in followed quickly by Hermione.

"Ahh, Good evening Lucius, Miss Granger." Snape said looking to them from his desk.

"Severus." Lucius nodded towards him.

"Good evening Professor." Came Hermione's small voice.

Snape gave her a quick look, noticing that she was cold and frightened.

"What should we have Miss Granger do, so she learns her lesson Severus?" Lucius said also looking at Hermione.

'Nothing' Hermione hoped to herself.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Snape questioned.

'Oh god did I say that out loud.' Hermione turned slightly red. "I said nothing."

"Nothing, and what would that teach you?" Lucius chuckled slightly.

Hermione choose not to answer, but to just look around the room. Instead of only finding two sets of eyes starring at her, there were three. She had just noticed Draco Malfoy standing by the fire, starring at her. What was this all about?

She looked back to Lucius. You could see the anger in her eyes. Lucius just smirked down at her. He loved her passion and anger.

"Miss Granger, I want this room spotless. The bookshelves must be organised and the potion ingredients in alphabetical order. After this, then Professor Malfoy will have you do something. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand." She looked at Snape and nodded. 'Great just great!' hermione thought.

Lucius sat down next to Snape's desk, and Draco did the same.

"Not to be rude or anything, but may I ask why Draco is here?" Hermione said quickly, hoping she won't get into more trouble.

"That's none of your damn business, mudblood." Draco sneered at here.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying she knew it wasn't true, but being in a room with the three of them, she was just really emotional.

"Sorry for asking." She snapped. 'Where had that come from?' she asked herself.

"Miss Granger the room won't clean it's self." Snape smirked.

Hermione grumbled. She hated all of them. Why her? Why not someone else? She turned her back to them, and walked over to the bookcase. At least the books were her friends. She took one by one and organised them; she also cleaned and dusted the shelves. By the time she was done the bookshelves, she was sweating. Was it just her or was the room getting hotter. She stopped for a breather and wiped the sweat from her forehead, not aware of being stared at intently. She hated to do this, but she would faint from the heat. She took of her sweater and folded it neatly on a chair. Under her shirt was a black spaghetti strap shirt that was a little to small for her, so it showed more midriff. Her bra straps were also visible. 'That's better' she thought.

She moved over to the potion's cabinet, which was located right by Snape's desk. With her back turned to them she kneeled before the small cabinet. 'Why did I wear jeans that were so tight? Am I stupid or what?' It was like a battle going on in her head. She hoped her thong wouldn't show. Hermione pushed those thoughts away and started pulling out the potions and reading the labels. After each potion ingredient was organised alphabetically around her on the floor, she cleaned the mess and dust left in the cabinet. Then placed everything back in the proper order. 'Maybe this wasn't that bad, I wonder what Malfoy would have me do?' She thought again to herself.

The only thing left to do was the floor.

"Umm, Where's the broom?" She asked looking at them.

"It's over here by me," Lucius said casually.

Hermione gulped; of course he wouldn't get it for her. So she mustered all the courage she could get, and slowly walked towards him. 'He better not do anything' she thought. Her eyes never met his as she passed him. She grabbed the broom and turned around. Being as nervous as she was, she tripped over the broom and fell right in front of him. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Great one Hermione.' Hermione turned red and picked herself up. 'Damn them'

"Are you..... okay Miss Granger?" Lucius drawled slowly just to make it worse for her.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly and started to sweep.

Draco was having a hard time controlling his laughter. Hermione hated that Draco was there. He just made things worse. She quickly finished the floor and stood before them leaning on the broom.

"Am I done now?" She asked hopefully, even though she knew the answer.

"Nice try, Miss Granger, you may have finished the room, but Lucius here still has something for you to do." Snape mocked.

Hermione dreaded this even more. Lucius Malfoy stood up and raised his wand, the door slammed shut and locked, he then warded the room with a silence charm.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to remove your clothes now." Lucius said licking his lips then smiling a very sick smile.

"How about no." Hermione crossed her arms and glared.

Lucius took three steps and was standing right in front of her. He raised his hand.

**Smack**

Hermione took a step back from him; one hand was resting on her right cheek where he slapped her. This was all to much to handle. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Now, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said no." she whimpered.

**Smack**

He slapped the other cheek, leaving a red handprint on the pale skin.

"Why are you doing this?" She said through sobs.

"Why, you ask? Because I want to." Lucius said smugly. "Now remove your clothing or we'll do it for you."

'Oh god, oh god. What am I supposed to do. Maybe I should just listen to them. I don't want to be hit again.' Hermione's mind was breaking.

"Fine."

Hermione gulped and stood back from Lucius. More tears fell from her eyes. She lowered her face, and began to take off her spaghetti strap shirt. She reddened at the choice of bra she wore, lacy green. She looked up at them, and saw their eyes filled with lust. She couldn't help but feel a little desire herself for them. Her hands moved to her tight jeans and unbuttoned them. She slowly pulled them down and took them off along with her socks and shoes. Now left standing in her green bra and matching thong.

"I said everything, Miss Granger." Lucius purred.

"I hate you." Where had that come from?

Lucius just smirked at her. 'Fuck him, Fuck him' Hermione thought. Her hands undid the bra clasp in the back and she slowly pulled it off. Her breasts bounced freely.

"You may hate me Miss Granger, but I see your body does not." Lucius looked at her hard nipples and smirked, he then licked his lips.

"Bastard." She mumbled. Her hands slowly then pushed her thong down and off, leaving her completely naked in front of them.

"Much better." Draco replied.

"I agree, Draco." Snape said standing up.

Hermione was silent; she glared at all three of them. This was wrong and sick.

"Is this all you wanted?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it isn.." Lucius was cut off suddenly by his forearm searing in pain. Snape and Draco went through the same pain as well. "Time to go, grab the girl." Lucius changed his clothes into a dark robe; Draco and Snape followed suit. Hermione was shocked; they weren't being called were they. Snape grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the flames.

"Go where?" Hermione asked before they disappeared in the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

With Your Touch

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own them, I make no profit what so ever.

A/N: Hey Guys, I thought I'd be nice and update this for you sooner, so I wouldn't leave you hanging. Please keep reviewing!

I think its time to do a special thanks to my reviewers. Because without them this story wouldn't be updated.

Kormatia – Thanks Katie, for being my very first reviewer. You Rock! (psst everyone read katie's story lol)

alyssa-farrell – You rock with a fiery passion! Thanks for the review mate! I hope you like so far.

JiNglebellz – Hey there! Thanks for the review! (psst everyone please read her stories, if you like mine you will be obsessed with her's their that good)

Star19 – Thanks mate, and I Hope you like where its going, there will be some serious plot soon to come. Everything's happened for a reason I'm just not telling what that is. Heheh

Thanks Everyone for sticking with me, for the slow updates. You rock!

**-Chapter 7 (just to recap)**

**"Time to go, grab the girl." Lucius changed his clothes into a dark robe; Draco and Snape followed suit. Hermione was shocked; they weren't being called were they. Snape grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the flames.**

**"Go where?" Hermione asked before they disappeared in the flames.**

On to the Chapter!

Chapter 8

All Hermione could see were dark shapes flying past her. She could still feel Snape behind here naked body. Where were they going? What would happen to her when she got there? Why her?

As fast as everything began, it stopped. Hermione was thrown from the fireplace on to cold stone. It was dark were she was. Everything was dark. Snape watched as she curled up and placed her head on her knees. He could see the violent shudders run through her petit form, and he laughed. He laughed at her weakness, he cackled as she broke down. When he looked at her now, all he saw was someone lower then dirt.

Lucius and Draco came speeding through the fireplace.

"Pick her up Severus. Our master will be very pleased." Lucius glared down at her form.

Snape smirked down at her, and reached to grab her arm. Hermione's reflexes clicked in, she rolled her form away. They would not bring her to Voldemort. Never!

Hermione stood up, and glared at them. She knew something they didn't. In one of her clutched fist, was some floo powder.

"Come and get me." She spat.

Lucius and Snape advanced before her. Snape's arms went to encircle her, but she dodged them. Lucius managed to grab a handful of hair and dragged her to him. She kicked and fought him. Lifting her knee up she canned him the groins. He let her go and fell to the ground curling up. She ran as fast as she could towards the fire. She was so close. She ran harder, not aware of Draco sticking out his foot. All she knew next was she was falling then nothing more.

Draco smirked down at her unconscious form. He grabbed on of her arms and lifted her up.

"I got her father. It looks like she stole some floo powder. Clever plan, too bad it didn't work." He said sarcastically.

"Well done son. Our Lord will be very pleased." Lucius commented, as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Very pleased about what Lucius?" Came the cold voice.

Lucius bowed low to the ground, dropping his gaze. "We have brought you Hermione Granger."

.::.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. The room was richly furnished. All did in marble and stone. She found herself still naked, lying on an unfamiliar bed, the black silk bedding lying underneath her badly bruised body.

"What is this place?" She asked out loud, hoping someone would answer.

"This place, is my room." Came the cold voice of Voldemort that sent shivers through her body.

Hermione jumped at his voice. "And who are you?" she asked taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a flowing black robe. His face and hands were skeleton white. His long fingers were covered in rings of gold and diamonds. His eyes, were demonic red slits that you would find on a snake.

"You shouldn't joke with me Hermione, You know perfectly well who I am." He glared.

"What did you call me, and I'm not joking, I swear I haven't seen you before." She shivered. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her name on it. Whatever her name was.

He looked deep into her cinnamon eyes, and saw that she was not lying. He left her at once.

"Was it something I said?" Hermione asked to the silent and empty room around her.

.::.

"LUCIUS!" Voldemort screamed.

Lucius appeared before him, dressed in all black again. He bowed. "You summoned me master?"

Voldemort didn't answer. The candles around the room started to flicker then go out. The already dark room, was cast into complete darkness, the only source of light was Voldemort's demonic red eyes glaring down on his servant. Lucius knew what was coming, he just didn't know why. Didn't he deliver the girl like he asked. He tensed his body, ready for the pain from the one word.

"CRUCIO."

Lucius shook violently on the ground. He tried not to shout out, tried not to show he was in pain. But the longer Voldemort held it, the harder it was.

"What have you done to Hermione?" He lifted the curse and spat out the words like venom.

"Nothing, my lord. We brought her to you. She tired to escape; Draco tripped her so she wouldn't go through the fireplace. She was knocked unconscious. That's when you came my lord." Lucius said trying to control his convulsing body.

"She has no memory of us, Lucius. She doesn't know who she is. It seems to me that one of you have cast the memory charm on her. I will find out who." Voldemort turned and left.

"What is that filthy whore doing now." Lucius growled.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! The more reviews the faster I do update.**


End file.
